The Last Times
by Kies
Summary: -


Tada... Jreng-jreng... Mizu kembali dengan fic terbaru buatan Mizu...

Ini fic OS pertama Mizu lhoo... *Kagakadayangnanya* untuk itu, Mizu minta kritik, saran dan concrictnya ya...

**Summary : **Perasaan sasuke akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak baik. Biasanya, itu pertanda aka terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi ini lain, karena perasaan ini telah dirasakan dari dua hari yang lalu disertai dengan mimpi buruk.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku and other pairing

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Suspense, Angst, Fantasy

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), typo, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

**The Last Times**

.

**Sasuke POV**

DEG! DEG!

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Perasaanku tidak enak. Dari mulai mimpi tadi malam yang begitu mengerikan sampai pagi ini pun jantungku berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Membuatku gelisah.

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi?' batinku. Masalahnya, setiap kali aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak pasti akan ada suatu hal buruk terjadi. Seperti ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu aku merasakan hal yang sama. Ternyata pagi harinya aku mendapati salah satu teman sekelasku meninggal dunia.

Tapi ini lain. Perasaan tak enak ini sudah kurasakan dari dua hari yang lalu. Namun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada saat itu.

'Barangkali hanya firasatku saja.' Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang tertutupi oleh pepohonan oak di sepanjang jalan. Ia merasakan angin menyapu wajahnya. Membuat rambut ravennya bergoyang. Ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebelumnya, ia akan menjemput pacarnya terlebih dahulu.

Jarak antara rumahnya dan kekasihnya tidaklah jauh. Kira-kira hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumahnya karena rumah mereka hanya berbeda blok. Sasuke di blok B dan Sakura di blok C.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang ditanami oleh beberapa tanaman hias. Begitu asri dan tertata rapi. Ia menghampiri pintu rumah dan mengetuknya.

"Tuk tuk tuk..."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap seseorang dari dalam.

KRIETT...

Pintu rumah terbuka sehingga menampakkan seorang gadis berambut soft pink sepinggang menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum manis melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sasuke tunggu sebentar. Aku belum pamit pada kaa-san dan tou-san ku."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke gadis itu kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Selang beberapa menit ia sudah kembali ke hadapan Sasuke yang telah menunggunya.

"Ohayou Sasuke, Sakura," sapa dua orang berbeda gender dengan serempak melihat kedatangan mereka berdua ke dalam kelas. Yang satu berambut pirang jabrig dan memiliki tiga garis di pipinya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Ohayou Naruto, Hinata," jawab Sakura.

"Ohayou." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Tempat duduk di samping mereka masih kosong. Sepertinya pemilik tempat duduk tersebut belum datang.

Setelah kedatangan mereka, datang pula dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan memasuki kelas. Seorang siswa dan siswi.

"Ehm ehm, pagi-pagi udah gandengan tangan nih..." celetuk Naruto pada dua sejoli itu dengan menampakkan seringainya.

"Apa kau Naruto," ucap gadis yang juga berambut pirang dikucir satu yang merasa tersindir oleh perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Sedangkan lelaki yang berwaah pucat itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura, jam ke-tujuh hari ini Anko sensei membagikan hasil ulangan kita kemarin kan?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin. Siap-siap saja kau mendapat hukuman mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikannya karena kemungkinan kau pasti tak akan lulus."

"Memangnya kau tidak jidat?"

"Hehehe, tidak juga sih Ino pig."

.

.

Jam pelajaran berganti. Saat ini jam di dinding menunjukkan tepat jam setengah satu berbarengan dengan suara bel berbunyi, menandakan pergantian jam istirahat dengan jam pelajaran ke-tujuh.

Anko-sensei memasuki kelas. Ia membagikan hasil ulangan Kimia kemarin kepada seluruh murid XI IPA 5 dengan memanggil namanya satu per satu untuk menghampiri mejaya dan mengambil hasil ulangannya.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino begitu kecewa melihat angka 35 terpampang di hasil ulangannya. Begitupun dengan hasil ulangan Naruto dan Sakura yang tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Untuk Yamanaka, Namikaze dan Haruno sepulang sekolah nanti kalian jangan pulang dulu. Kerjakan soal yang nanti saya berikan."

Pelajaran berlangsung selama dua jam pelajaran, berkutat dengan rumus-rumus zat, molekul dan senyawa. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya merasa penat dan pusing. Hingga suara bel mengalun terdengar indah di telinga mereka dan menyegarkan mereka.

"Ini soal yang harus kalian kerjakan. Jika sudah selesai simpan di meja saya," ucap Anko-sensei sambil memberikan lembar soal kepada Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hahh... soalnya bayak banget..." ujar Naruto mengeluh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang sedang di dudukinya.

"Iya nih... Sasuke, bantu aku dong~..." ucap Sakura memperlihatkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Kerjakan sendiri," jawabnya ketus.

"Huh, dasar. Sasuke jahat, tidak mau membantuku. Tapi kau jangan dulu pulang, temani aku di sini."

"Hn."

Tidak hanya Sakura, Ino dan Naruto yang berada di kelas melainkan Sasuke, Sai dan Hinata juga. Mereka menunggu pacar mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Hinata sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sedangkan Sai sedang asyik menggoreskan pinsilnya pada buku sketsanya.

Tak terasa setengah jam mereka bertiga mengisi lembar kertas yang berisi puluhan soal-soal dari Anko-sensei.

**Sasuke POV**

TREK... TREK... TREK...

Suara detik demi detik terdengar begitu jelas.

DEG! DEG!

Perasaanku kembali tak enak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi?"

GREB!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Sasuke, bantu aku... Hinata aja ngebantuin Naruto, Sai juga" Aku melirik Sakura yang tengah merengek (?) kepadaku.

"Baiklah..." dengan terpaksa aku membantu Sakura mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Setelah memberi rumus-rumusnya, aku membiarkan Sakura mengerjakan sendiri soal dengan rumus yang ku berikan tadi.

Hening, rupanya semua orang yang berada di kelas ini sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara pelan Hinata yang sedang mengajari Naruto.

TREK... TREK... TREK...

Dentingan jarum jam kembali terdengar jelas di telinga, mengalahkan suara-suara lain yang berada di dekatku. aku mencoba mengusir dan mengaburkan pedengaranku agar tak terfokus pada dentingan jarum jam di kelas.

**End of Sasuke POV**

"Hei, perasaan suasana di sini sepi sekali. Pada kemana orang-orang?" Naruto tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Hinata, Sakura dan Sai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang melamun tersadar dan kembali ke alamnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengaitkan alisnya.

"Coba perhatikan keadaan sekitar, sekarang ini begitu sepi,"

"Mungkin mereka sudah pulang ke rumah mereka," Sai menanggapi.

Naruto memandang jam dinding yang tertera di kelas. Menunjukkan jarum jam pendek ke angka dua dan jarum jam panjang ke angka sembilan. Jam 14.45.

"Masih jam setengah tiga lebih, biasanya suasana di sini masih ramai."

Atmosfer di ruangan seketika berubah, terasa semakin memburuk.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Sssttt..." Naruto menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Lalu ia menaiki salah satu meja. Ia berniat untuk melihat orang yang tengah berjalan tersebut.

'Perasaanku semakin memburuk," batin Sasuke.

SREEKK

Naruto membuka gorden jendela dengan pelan.

"Aa- hmmp" Naruto hendak berteriak namun tak jadi karena dibungkam oleh sebuah tangan di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke merundukkan Naruto.

"Hah...hah..." Sakura, Hinata dan Sai mendekati Naruto yang tengah mengap-mengap.

"Ka- kamu kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi..." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia melirik Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang bicara Sasuke, benarkah yang aku lihat tadi? Apa kau juga melihatnya?" ia mencubit kulitnya untuk membuktikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanya ilusi. Sedangkan yang mendengarnya keheranan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku juga melihatnya."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian lihat?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara derap kaki terdengar kembali. Namun sepertinya suara tersebut dari arah lain.

"Kalau kalian penasaran, kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Tapi jangan menjerit atau bahkan berteriak," ujar Sasuke dengan memelankan volume suaranya.

Kini giliran mereka bertiga yang menaiki meja.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak kaget, mulutnya ia bungkam dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan reaksi Sai hanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang bereaksi sama dengan Sakura.

Setelah berlalu, Sakura dan Hinata membuka mulutnya yang tadi ia bungkam dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Sakura dan Hinata ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa ada makhluk seperti itu? Ini bukan khayalanku saja kan?" tanya Sakura yang masih mengap-mengap.

"Jika ini memang khayalan, mengapa kita semua bisa melihatnya?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sekaligus meyakinkan bahwa yang dilihatya itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut panik.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi di sini saja dulu. Menghindari 'makhluk aneh' itu," Sasuke memberi usul.

"Na-naruto, aku takut..." Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

"Haa... aku juga takutt..." Ino yang dari tadi hanya diam ikut bicara.

"Ssttt... kalian jangan banyak bicara dulu, bisa saja makhluk itu datang lagi ke sini." Sai bicara dengan polosnya yang tanpa sadar membuat ketiga gadis di sana semakin panik.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura.

Mereka berempat berada di pojok kelas. Semua jendela di kunci dan ditutup dengan gorden. Tak lupa mereka juga mengunci pintu keluar dan pintu yang terhubung dengan kelas sebelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya? Sekarang mereka ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Shikamaru." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku bajunya dan mulai mengetikkan sms.

"A-ku juga mau menanyakan keadaan nii-san." Hinata juga mulai mengetikkan sms untuk nii-sannya, Hyuuga Neji.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sms yang dikirimkan Naruto dan Hinata tak juga dibalas.

"Aku coba hubungi kaa-sanku saja," ucap Sakura. Ia memencet nomor kaa-sannya yang sudah terdaftar di kontaknya. Hal yang ternyata juga dilakukan oleh mereka berlima.

TUT... TUT... TUT...

Tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Tak ada dari mereka yang telfonnya berhasil diangkat oleh kaa-san mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak ada jawaban." Ino menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja.

"Aku juga," jawab Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hn. Kita coba hubungi nomer lain lagi," seru Sasuke dan langsung direspon oleh semuanya dengan mencoba menghubungi orang lain lagi. Berharap ada yang berhasil dihubungi.

TUT... TUT... TUT...

Tetap saja tak berhasil. Nomor-nomor yang mereka coba hubungi tak ada yang mengangkat satupun.

"Kenapa semua nomor tak ada yang mengangkat? Kaa-san, tou-san... kalian ada dimana?" Sakura kembali panik dan mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mengusap-ngusap rambut pinknya yang digerai.

"Huwaaa..." Ino juga panik, namun Sai mencoba menenangkan gadis aquamarine-nya tersebut.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke berfikir. Sel-sel otaknya mencoba untuk bekerja lebih keras.

"Radio," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Coba kau aktifkan radio di ponselmu," seru Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh?" meskipun tak mengerti, Naruto tetap menjalankan perintah Sasuke dan memencet tombol on pada radio di ponselnya.

ZERRTTT... ZERRTTT...

"Semua gelombang radio tak ada yang disiarkan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah jam-jam sekarang ini biasanya banyak acara-acara di stasiun radio?" Sai yag tak percaya ikut bertanya.

"Kita tunggu beberapa menit, mungkin saja ada stasiun radio yang bisa tertangkap (?)."

**Sasuke POV**

Empat menit telah berlalu, tapi tetap saja tak ada stasiun radio yang menyiarkan acara seperti biasanya. Kami berenam duduk melingkari sebuah meja yang terletak paling belakang. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi yang sedang ku duduki.

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik. Berita ini hanya disiarkan di waktu-waktu tertentu, setiap dua puluh menit." Akhirnya terdengar suara dari radio.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'Eh? Stasiun apa ini? Aku tak pernah melihat sebelumnya' pikirku.

"Saat ini dunia kalian telah kami kuasai. Hampir semuanya. Sekarangpun kami berbica bahasa kalian dengan alat pengubah bahasa. Kami telah berpencar ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk membinasakan kalian para manusia. Jika kalian masih ada yang tersisa, kami pasti menemukan kalian dan juga memusnahkan kalian semua."

ZERRTTT... ZERRTTT...

Stasiun tersebut menghilang, tak ada lagi.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'Kami-sama... apakah ini jawaban dari firasatku beberapa hari belakangan ini?' batinku.

"Apa maksud dari pesan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin. Benarkah apa yang disampaikan stasiun tersebut?" Ino juga bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

'Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu ini benar-benar terjadi atau hanya kebetulan saja,' batinku.

"Hal ini bisa saja terjadi," Sai mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Sai, kau jangan memperburuk keadaan dengan membuat kita lebih panik."

"Huwaa..." Ino mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya. Hinata menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang menangis.

"Tenanglah... jangan menangis Sakura." Aku membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahku. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis. Ku usap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Sakura menangis di dadaku. Aku merengkuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba Ino berkata, "Hiks... hiks... aku... aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku sudah tak tahan," ucap Ino disela-sela kepanikan dan tangisnya.

"Tapi kita kan tak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana Ino," ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ikut bersamanya. Aku akan menjagamu Ino," Sai menatap wajah Ino yang juga dipenuhi air mata.

"Terimakasih Sai."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu Hime-ku." Ucapan Sai yang sepertinya membuat Ino terharu.

DEG! DEG!

Perasaan itu kembali meyerangku.

'Kami-sama, akankah hal buruk itu terjadi pada mereka?' pikirku.

**End of Sasuke POV**

KRIETT...

Dengan perlahan pintu kelas dibuka untuk Sai dan Ino keluar. Mereka berjalan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru dengan maksud menghindari makhluk aneh yang mereka lihat sebelumnya dan jika bisa mereka akan lari, bersembunyi, atau paling tidak kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

Mereka berdua berbelok karena telah sampai di depan toilet perempuan.

"Sai, kau juga masuk, tunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi yang aku masuki." Mereka masuk kedalam kamar mandi perempuan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kamar mandi lagi.

"Nah, kau tunggu dulu di sini, jangan ngintip lhoo..." seru Ino.

Sai hanya mengangguk. Dengan anggukan Sai, kemudian Ino masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menunggu dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

SYUUTTT...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan terlihat oleh ekor matanya.

'Siapa itu?' batin Sai penasaran.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar untuk melihat sekelebat bayangan tadi.

"Shi... Shikamaru? Kaukah itu?"

Orang yang merasa terpanggil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sai, menampakkan wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan kulit wajahnya mengerut. Matanya tampak begitu merah. Ia maju mendekati Sai.

'Shikamaru, kenapa kau jadi seperti itu?' Sai melangkah mundur, sedangkan orang itu -Shikamaru- semakin mendekati Sai. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

TEP...

Sai terpojok. Ia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi kecuali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin Ino dalam bahaya juga.

ZRASS... ZRASS...

'Ukh... Ino, semoga kau jangan datang ke sini dulu...' batinnya lirih.

JLEB... JLEB...

Pisau yang dipegang Shikamaru terus menusuk dada Sai dan terkena organ-organ dalamnya.

'Ukh.. Ino, aku tak kuat lagi. Selamat tinggal Ino...' Sai memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Melihat Sai yang sudah tak berdaya, Shikamaru melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Sai, kau di mana?" tanya Ino dari dalam kamar mandi karena tak melihat Sai di tempat tadi yang ia maksudkan.

"Aa-" Ino membungkam mulutnya saat melihat Sai terbaring tak berdaya di pintu luar dengan berlumuran darah.

'Sai, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa seperti ini? Hiks.. hiks... hiks...' Ino menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sai yang jiwanya telah pergi menuju dunia lain.

"Sai... Sai..." Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai, berharap Sai akan terbangun kembali. Tapi nihil, Sai tetap tak bergeming.

'Selamat tinggal Sai..." akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya tadi.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dan mengintainya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kalian semua, buka pintunya... hiks... hiks..." Ino menangis mengingat Sai sudah tak ada lagi.

KRIETT...

Pintu terbuka dan ditutup kembali, menampakkan Ino yang berlumuran darah di baju yang ia kenakan.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berlumuran darah?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat sahabatnya menangis dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"S-Sai... Sai..." ucap Ino dengan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa dengan Sai?" Naruto ikut bertanya.

"Dia... dia telah meninggal..."

"Apa?" Naruto tak percaya.

**Sasuke POV**

'Kami-sama... apakah ini yang kau maksudkan perasaan tak enak itu?' batinku.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

'Ada apa lagi ini? Apa yang akan terjadi lagi? Mungkinkah kami semua juga akan berakhir sekarang juga?' batinku lagi.

**End of Sasuke POV**

BRAAKKK...

Pintu didobrak dengan kerasnya. Tiga orang masuk ke dalamnya dengan membawa senjata tajam di tangan masing-masing. Mereka sangat kaget karena orang yang datang begitu pucat, bermata merah dan kulit yang sudah berkerut menampakkan tulang-tulang yag membentuk rangka tubuhnya.

"Neji-nii..." ucap Hinata.

"Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Naruto ditengah kepanikannya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Mereka bertiga semakin mendekat.

SPLASHH...

Mereka mulai menyerang Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata berhasil menghindar karena dilindungi oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ino, senjata itu melukai perutnya.

"Aaaaa..." Ino menjerit kesakitan.

JLEB

Pisau yang diayunkan Gaara tepat menusuk jantung Ino.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Ino terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Selamat tinggal dunia... Sai, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali' batinnya lalu tersungkur ke lantai karena sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

CRASS... CRASS...

Benda tajam yang dipakai Neji dan Shikamaru diarahkan pada Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka tak bisa menghindari serangan itu. Namun yang terjadi bukanlah Sakura dan Hinata yang terluka, melainkan Naruto dan Sasuke. mereka berusaha melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai dengan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Aaaa..." Sakura dan Hinata menjerit secara bersamaan.

Mereka tak bisa melawankarena musuh lebih hebat dari mereka berempat.

JLEB... JLEB... JLEB...

Sasuke dan Naruto terkena tusukan di punggungnya karena melindungi Sakura dan Hinta dengan memeluk tubuh mereka dengan erat. tusukan itu menembus hingga ke jantung dan hati mereka.

"Hinata... selamat tinggal..." Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebelum nyawanya pergi.

"Na-Narutooo..." Hinata berteriak dengan kencang.

"Sakura... ukh... terimakasih karena selama ini kau telah mencintaiku dan selalu bersamaku... Akhh..." ucap Sasuke ditengah kesakitannya.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon... pertemukan aku dan Sakura lagi di tempat lain atau di dunia lain, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...' batin Sasuke dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan memeluk Sakura erat. Semakin lama, tangannya mulai mengendur dan melepaskan perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tidaaakkkkk..." Sakura ikut menjerit. tak kuasa melihat Sasuke mati karena melindunginya.

Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru semakin mendekat. Sakura dan Hinata merangkak mundur ke pojok paling belakang.

TEP...

Mereka berdua tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, terpojok.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Sakura dan Hinata menangis.

'Kami-sama, aku rela saat ini nyawaku dicabut. Tapi, aku mohoon... pertemukan kembali aku dengan Sasuke/Naruto," batin mereka berdua.

CRASSS... JLEB... JLEB...

'Selamat tinggal...'

Sakit, perih. Ya, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Semakin lama, pandangan mereka mengabur, tergantikan oleh sebuah warna hitam, gelap.

_The End_

**A/N :**

Gomen kalo OS-nya kepanjangan,,,

Gimana Suspensenya? kerasa gak?

Jujur, pas bikin fic ini aku merinding, ngeri sendiri. hahaha *siapaygnanya?*

Ok, segitu aja, seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran dan concritnya...


End file.
